Question: Omar has 16 lemons for every 16 apples. Write the ratio of lemons to apples as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $16:16$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $16 \text{ to } 16$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{16}{16}=1$ Therefore, $1$ is the ratio of lemons to apples written as a simplified fraction.